LeoXreader (Don't think i think it's weird)
by sybrinas
Summary: What happens when Leo wakes up at the farmhouse with nowhere else to sleep? How do you take getting close to him?


Your POV

Being pushed harder and harder against the wall, I felt as though my skull would burst. Though, that might make my current situation slightly better. As I felt the blood roll down my arm from a surprising knife and the scream bubbling inside me, I fell from the wall. Gasping for air and feeling light headed, I put my hand against the damp wall to balance myself. Appearing from the shadows after the short but violent fight, were my saviors. My heroes. My current best friends. It has been two full years since I met and became acquainted with the four brothers. Two full years I have had felt like I had a true family. Two years of stories, gifts, embraces, lazy days, lunch, supper, sleep, games, and training all while I knew someone loved me. At least, they all did in some ways.

Every morning began like the last. Waking, training, then watching or being a part of spars. Though the day was always different. Different jokes said and different moments to laugh. Different problems and different ambushes. Difference in ourselves. Over the past two years of invasion and attacks, the turtles grew up as did I. Along with Casey and April. We were always changing, but we never grew apart. Things happened along the way. Some days worse than others. When Raphael would storm out of the lair coming home later to be yelled at by Leo or Sensei. He would always retort. Or when one of the turtles came back carried by a brother. Unconscious. In need. When the turtles lost and needed to recuperate at the farm house. When we needed Leo to wake up. This story though, will begin at the farm house.

Having placed Leonardo in the water filled tub, we all headed back down to the main room to think about what was going on and just be there for each other. Times were tough and we were at the center of it. Most of the first days was silent, only ever talking when a question would arise. Nobody ate that night. Most likely, nobody slept either. I know I didn't. We had decided which room would be whose, but the idea of Leonardo needing a bed once he woke slipped our minds until after the rooms were decided. Leo, once awoken, would get the room I was currently staying in. We didn't know where I would stay after that. We were more focused on Leo being comfortable, because he was Going to wake up. He was Going to be okay. So he was Going to need a bed. Casey and Raphael were stuck sharing a room, as were Donatello and Michelangelo. April was on the couch.

Most days I spent alongside Raphael watching Leonardo heal. Giving Raph the same hope I needed. Not believing it myself.

One day though, he did wake up, one day we all felt a great relief of having a loved one back who was so close to being gone forever. The brothers helped him out of the tub and down the stairs to the couch where Donnie looked him over.

"He's sustained damage to his throat, and pretty much everywhere else for that matter." The smartest explained. It seemed as though everything would go back to how it was and we would all be better emotionally and physically knowing we were all okay. Though, we still didn't know about Splinter's whereabouts or any of his health. We didn't know anything about how the city is staying, or if Karai is okay. We don't know how many people died. Or how many people had gone missing. In this moment though, we had a glimmer of hope that everything Would be okay. Splinter Would be found, and the city Would be how it was. Everything Would be how it should be, but first we still needed to recuperate.

Once Leo woke up, my days were no longer spent watching him heal enough to wake up, but watching him heal enough to save New York. Along with everyone else there watching their brother manifest once again. Raph was always helping to strengthen Leo. Taking strolls through the woods so Leo could regain his balance and leg strength, Raph would tell him the things he needed to hear, and who would, eventually, spar with the wounded brother to help get back his unmatched skills. Once night fell though, Leo and I had found each other sharing stories of the day while we also found ourselves sharing the bed. With full innocence intended, we shared a room. Simple as that. Besides, it would be a temporary arrangement, though I will admit I will miss our moments before we fall into a slumber. The words said or the sarcastic suggestions. The small nudges at stupid remarks or the wishes and hopes shared between the two of us. We became closer than ever as we shared the room. In due time, I knew it would change, as did he.

Most mornings, much like this one, the leader and I awaken in, well, strange positions. Normally I have what many people would claim as, a normal slumber, but when sharing the bed with the eldest ninja it usually ended in a hilarious array of limbs sprawled wherever. This morning in particular we awoke with the upper half of my torso hanging off the bed and both my arms touching the floor. One of my legs over Leo's, as he had one of his arms under my lower back. He though, was diagonally across the bed perpendicular to me on my pillow with his remaining arm held next to his head. I laughed as I saw our arrangement, waking the blue clad turtle.

"Once again, I'm on the bottom." Leo smirked lightly pushing my still tired body off of his, which, in turn caused me to fall to the floor. With one leg still remaining on the bed, I crossed my arms smiling. Hair scattered over my face and around my head.

"And once again, I'm thrown to the floor." Once said, Leo let out a groggy laugh, then decided to help me off the hardwood floor. We didn't need another word once we smelled breakfast had begun already. Racing eachother down the stairs, we tied making it to the kitchen reaching the table. Pulling my chair out, Leo extended his hand. I took the seat as he took the seat next to me. He may have gotten more sarcastic and comfortable picking one me, but he was still polite and respectful as ever.

Bacon and eggs were happily served to us by the youngest turtle. He set the plates in front of the respected participants. Beginning to eat, I pulled one of Leo's strips of bacon off his plate quickly pushing it into my mouth to enjoy it. Instantly looking to me, he tried to take one of my strips. I kept pushing him back. Being the ninja he is, he quickly snatched one with the other hand. I glared at him and he glared back. The difference being, he was smiling. From my issues with keeping the straight face, I burst out laughing. Slowly reaching for another of his, he grabbed my hand.

"No, we're even bud. No touchy touchy." Leo announced slowly putting one of his strips in his mouth.

"Why don't you two get married then trade your plates." Raph said looking at his plate.

"Well, because it's more fun to take it from someone else." I said once again trying to grab one of the sizzled slices. This time though, Leo grabbed my arm and pulled me to stand. Both of us laughing, he stood behind me holding my arms crossed.

"Come on. Give it back, and I promise I'll let you go." Leo said his face right by my ear.

"Never!" I laughed while bent over under his weight. Then it began. He began to tickle me. Squirming didn't help. It seemed to make him enjoy his actions more and more. Raph sighed and took his plate to the living room once Leo pinned me to the ground. Never easing up the torment.

"C'mon, surrender! It'll make it easier for you!" Leo pronounced over my laughter.

"Guys, you know I could just make you some more bacon." Mikey added pointing towards the stove.

"No, it's, it's th-the principle of-" I was cut off by the unstoppable force to continue to laugh. After about two minutes more, but felt like 2 hours more, I handed Leo the piece of bacon. He put it into his mouth and chewed contently. I stuck my tongue out at him, so he stuck his out at me. Finishing off our breakfast, we make our way to the living room where Raphael was playing a video game. Like usual. Leo asked if he could join the other terrapin, who agreed.

Day fell to night once again, and again Leo and I raced to the bed to fight over which side. Him giving in to me, like most nights, we once again started another of our nightly conversations. Almost an hour later, we began to loose ideas of what to talk about, but neither of us were tired. Fatigue usually came after we wrapped up every detail. We just lied on the pillow facing each other. He smirked at me, and pushed my shoulder slightly causing me to smile, but lose the facial expression almost immediately.

"A-Are you alright?" He asked noticing the newly found facial expression I didn't even know I was showing. I'm not sure what came over me, I just had the sudden urge. I grabbed his upper plastron making him jump at the sudden movement, and forcefully pulled him to me smashing our lips. Almost as soon as I started it, I pushed him back. Scrambling backwards, I fell off the bed. I got up to kneel against the bed as I put my face down on crossed arms.

"I-I don't know- I-I, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-." A blush started to creep across my hidden face as I realized more and more what I had just done. A few seconds of silence from him wasn't helping me any. I looked up at him seeing him stare at me. "I'm sorry Leo, I didn't mean to." I finished my disoriented apology.

"It-It's okay, I, uh, I, It's okay." Seemed to be all he could get out as he still stared at me. Dead in my eyes. He was thinking, of course, I don't know about what. I looked back down at my arms and decided to explain.

"Leo, I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry, but I, I think I have f. Feelings for you." Once again I dropped my face into my crossed arms. I felt the bed shift, and looked up enough to see him extending his arm. I hesitantly took it, and he pulled me to my now shaky feet.

"I-I don't know how to explain this. (Y/N), you're smart, and funny, and I don't know. You're great, but, uh, I don't know, gah, uhm. I don't -uh- feel the same. I'm sorry." He said switching from looking in my eyes to looking away. I felt tears well up maybe from finally feeling exhausted, or maybe from there being too much emotions holding the air down. Weighing on us.

"I understand." I said looking down to my lap holding back the tears.

"Nothing has to change though. You're still welcome to share the room. And the bed. And the stories, and everything." Leo said putting a hand on my shoulder using the other to tilt my head back. "Don't think I think it's weird. I know, I'm awesome. I don't blame you for liking me." He said smirking at me. He let me go, and we both curled back up to how we were before. Finally getting some sleep.


End file.
